


What If....

by Fiorenza_a



Series: A Little Verse [2]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If....

What If....

Midnight blue and jade blue green  
What if not by either seen?  
One at home and one away,  
Fight to live another day.

To domestic serge consigned;  
Or foreign khaki confined,  
Worlds apart and never known  
Unaware and each alone.

Would the never had we miss?  
Or the lives not reminisced?  
Would the unknown loss be felt?  
Would we know the cards not dealt?

Would the meeting never made  
Leave the universe betrayed?  
Or the endless stars not care  
If each remained unaware?

If the lesser paths taken,  
For truer lane mistaken,  
Stole away the should have been,  
Midnight blue and jade blue green?


End file.
